pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Rt/W Vengeful Was for Smites
This is a W/Rt alternative build for farming UW Smites with a Ritualist. It can be a little more difficult than W/Rt build, but it can be just as effective for farming ectos. It can do Smite runs in 13-15 Minutes, 15 on average if taking 1 or 2 small groups of Smites at a time. Attributes and Skills prof=Rt/W name="Rt/W Vengeful Was for Smites" tac=12 res=12+1+3 spa=3Was KhanheiWeaponDefenseDwarf ArmorStancethe Limit!"SprintCharge/build Equipment *Any Max Armor with 5 Stalwart (10 vs. Physical) or 5 Blessed (+10 while Enchanted) Insigneas. *Restoration Headwrap with a Superior Restoration Rune. *Any Vigor Rune. *3 Attunement Runes. *Any Sword or Axe of Shelter (+7 vs. Physical) or Warding (+7 vs. Elemental), +5 Energy, and 10% Furious Mod (not a requirement, but helps charge Bonetti's). Paired with a req 12 or lower Tactics Shield, with +45hp (while Enchanted), or +30hp shield handle, and -5 dmg (19%/20%) shield inscription. Using a Warding wrap (+7 vs. Elemental) will help reduce damage from Zealot's Fire (from Smites). Usage *Enter UW and Take the "Clear The Chamber" Quest. Grasping Darkness *Walk in and Pull one group of Graspings (Two if you dare), then use Sprint to run back to a safe spot in middle of chamber. Be sure to shake off any Bladed Aatxes. *Use Disciplined Stance just before Graspings start attacking. Then use VwK a couple seconds before the stance wears off to help counter interruptions. *Cast Great Dwarf Armor. *Spam Vengeful Weapon as often as possible while VwK is in use. Just be sure not to spam too much to avoid Dazed. *Use Disciplined Stance as soon as VwK ends, then quickly hit "To The Limit" to charge up Bonetti's Defense before they drain your energy. Attack if needed to gain more adrenaline for charging Bonneti's. *Use Bonetti's Defense just as Disciplined Stance ends and charge energy full. Keep Bonetti's on long enough for VwK to be recharged and ready. *Cast VwK once it is charge while Bonetti's Defense is still Active to help against interruptions. *Repeat until they are dead. The Run *Wait on top of steps to the left side of chamber, and make sure the Blade Aatxes that are patroling in and out of the narrow gateway to the right, around the wall. *As Soon as you see the Aatxes run out of the passage way, hit Sprint to run by the first group of Aatxes that are on top of the steps. Be sure not to aggro the Aatxe that patrols the second set of steps, as he might get you killed. Use Enraging Charge if needed. *When your are in the safe spot just before narrow passageway, wait for the two Aatxes patrol out. Then wait for the Graspings to patrol in, then out towards the little hill. *Do not aggro those graspings, they might get you killed. *Now, walk towards Aatxes, as soon as they start running towards you hit Sprint to run on by to next safe spot. *Once both Running buffs are ready to use, use them to run on by the last two groups of Aatxes. *Be sure to shake off them last two Aatxes before taking on the first group of Smites. * The run is the hardest part to accomplish, but it ain't hard at all. Just be sure to watch and study the patrols of the Aatxes and Graspings. Smites *Cast Great Dwarf Armor before pulling. *Pull one or two small groups of Smites (usually one). Do not pull any more than 6-7 Smites at one time, as they might kill you with Zealot's Fire. *Use VwK as soon as all the Smites are attacking, or at least most of them. You can use Vengeful Weapon to help keep your health up while waiting for all the Smites to be attacking. *Spam Vengeful Weapon as often as possible. *Use Disciplined Stance as soon as VwK wears off, then immediately hit "To The Limit" to charge Bonneti's Defense (Do not attack Smites to gain Adrenaline!). You can also hit Vengeful Weapon at the same time as "To the Limit". You should have enough time to hit two Vengeful Weapon uses before Disciplined ends, to help keep your health up. *Hit Bonneti's Defense as soon as Disciplined Stances ends. Keep on until VwK is charged and ready. Do not cancel it out with anything besides VwK. *Hit VwK as soon as it is charged, then renew Great Dwarf Armor. *Keep Great Dwarf Armor as much as possible. You can cast it just after casting VwK, or while Disciplined Stance is active. Do not use it to cancel out Bonneti's. *Be sure to learn the Timing of these spells, as it is critical to reducing damage as much as possible, and keeping you alive. *Do not cancel out Bonneti's Defense too soon as you will take alot of damage while VwK is still recharging. *Always use "To the Limit" just after using Disciplined Stance, and do not attack Smites to gain adrenaline. Counters *Interrupts *Too Many Enemies attacking at once. Try to Take on only 1 or 2 small groups of enemies, 8 total at the most... as their Zealot's Fire can add up enough damage to possibly kill you. Variants You can replace Enraging Charge with anything you want if you are confident enough to make the run to Smites with only one running skill... unless of course you add a different running skill. Here are a few examples: These are a some other EoTN PvE skills that can be useful. Asuran: [ Mindbender ] can be used as a running skill, and used to halve casting of all your spells, which can help against interruptions from Graspings. I like to use this alot instead of Engraging Charge. Vanguard: [ Ebon Battle Standard of Wisdom ] can be used to increase your chances of half-casting spells such as VwK. This can help speed up a run. Deldrimor: [ Drunken Master ] can be used as another running skill. It can be used as the only running skill you need if you get yourself drunk just before activating it. The speed buff is not enough to outrun or lose enemy aggro if you are sober. Just make sure to take off "Post-Processing Effects" in your Graphic options to remove the drunk effect. This will also free up a spare slot for something else. It also has a long duration. Notes Any Deldrimore Rank should be good enough to keep Great Dwarf Armor up at all times, but of course, higher the better. See Also Link to my Guru Thread for build: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10163428 Rt/W UW Smite Solo (Using VwK) Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGNHxe7ct5U Rt/W Vengeful Was For Smites (UW Run): Newer updated video for farming Smites. Rt/W Vengeful Was for Smites